Fallin Love Season 2
by yeppo1004
Summary: Summary : Sungmin direkomendasikan oleh dosennya untuk kuliah di Inha University. Tapi siapa sangka disana dia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanyaa saat SMA dulu. GS. Sungmin!yeoja
1. Meet

Title : Fallin Love Season 2

Author : Yeppo1004

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin (y)

Cho Kyuhyun (n)

Other Cast : Member Super Junior

Summary : Sungmin direkomendasikan oleh dosennya untuk kuliah di Inha University. Tapi siapa sangka disana dia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanyaa saat SMA dulu.

Warning : Fanfic Gaje. Tidak Sesuai EYD, dan mungkin pasaran.

Semoga Kalian Suka ^.^

Author POV

"Sungmin mulai besok kamu bukan mahasiswi disini lagi" ucap dosen yang bernama Yunho kepada yeoja yang berada didepannya, Lee Sungmin. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang dosen membuat Sungmin terkejut. Tentu saja apa salah Sungmin sampai diberhentikan dari Universitas ini.

"Wae pak ? apakah saya melakukan kesalahan" tanya Sungmin dengan tampang terkejut. Sang dosen hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin terkejut.

"Aku merekomendasikan mu untuk melanjutkan kuliah di InhaUniversity. Saya sudah melihat semua prestasi mu selama ini. Dan ada baiknya kamu melanjutkan pendidikan mu di sana"ucap Yunho gangsa masih dengan senyum yang mengukir dibibirnya. Membuat Sungmin semakin terkejut. Yah pasalnya Sungmin sudah mengabdikan diriya selama dua tahun di SM Universitas yang terletak di Busan ini. Sungmin masuk ke unversitas ini juga berkat beasiswa karna prestasinya. Dan tiba-tiba dia direkomendasikan oleh dosennya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Inha University yang terletak di Seoul. Universitas terkenal yang jika kalian lulus dari sana langsung diterima diperusahaan terkenal.

Sungmin diam berfikir apakah dia menerima tawaran dari dosennya tersebut atau tidak. Ini adalah kesempatan langka bagi Sungmin. Tapi Seoul terlalu jauh dari Busan, Sungmin tidak tega meninggalkan keluargaanya.

"Apa kau menerimanya. Ini beasiswa karna prestasimu"suara Yunho gangsa berhasil menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Sungmin tersenyum "baiklah saya menerimanya pak"jawab Sungmin mantap.

...

Angin musim semi bertiup kencang yang mampu menerbangkan helaian rambut seorang yeoja yang hari ini tiba di Universitas barunya yang berada di Seoul. Kota yang telah lama dia tinggalkan karna suatu alasan. Kota ini masih tidak banyak yang berubah, inner Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin segera memasuki gerbang kampus barunya hari ini dan segera mencari ruang kelasnya. Dia mencari kelas dengan jurusan manajemen informaika. Karna terlalu sibuk mencari kelasnya tanpa sengaja Sungmin menabrak seseorang membuat orang tersebut jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"mianhae"Sungmin membantu orang itu berdiri dan segera meminta maaf.

"Lee Sungmin" ucapan dari orang yang ditabraknya sukses membuatnya terkejut dan melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya tadi

"Wookie"ucap Sungmin saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang ditabraknya tadi adalah Kim Ryeowook sahabatnya saat SMA dulu. Sontak Ryeowook langsung memeluk Sungmin erat dan dibalas tak kalah eratnya oleh Sungmin. Melepaskan kerinduan karna sekian lama tidak bertemu.

"sekarang kau agak gemukan min" ucap Ryeowook saat pelukan itu telepas. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku masih tetap cantikkan" balas Sungmin terseyum imut. Yang membuat Ryeowook tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

"oh ya sedang apa kamu disini" tanya Ryeowook yang sedari tadi penasaran. Karna setahunya Sungmin bukanlah mahasiswi dikampus ini.

"mulai hari ini aku jadi mahasiswi dikampus ini"ucap Sungmin riang.

"bagaimana bisa" tanya Ryeowook dengan tampang bingung. Sungmin yang melihat sahabatnya yang kebingungan mulai menceritakan kenapa dia bisa masuk di unversitas ini. dan Ryeowook akhirnya mengerti. Kemudian mereka mencari kelas Sungmin setelah Sungmin menyeritakan kebingungannya mencari ruang kelasnya.

...

Musik mengalun indah didalam aula kampus Universitas ini. Malam ini adalah malam dimana pesta tahunan diadakan di Universitas inha. Mahasiswa dan mahasiwi sudah memadati aula yang bisa dibilang luas itu.

Para mahasiswa mengenakan setelan jas dan para mahasiswi memakai gaun . Tapi yang menjadi kesan malam ini adalah semua orang yang menghadiri pesta itu memakai topeng. Tak terkecuali Sungmin dengan memakai gaun soft pink nya dan memakai topeng yang berwarna sama. Terlihat mencari sahabatnya Ryeowook didalam aula yang sudah dipenuhi dengan ratusan manusia itu.

Sebenarnya Sungmin malas datang kepesta itu tapi karna Ryeowook yang memaksa Sungmin untuk datang akhirnya Sungmin berada disini. Saat menemukan sosok yeoja dengan mengenakan gaun ungu dan mengenakan topeng berwarna sama yang Sungmin yakini itu adaah Ryeowook . Sungmin segera menghampirinya di;lihatnya Ryeowook bersama seorang namja yang asing baginya. Pasalanya Sungmin baru dua hari berada di Universitas ini jadi dia tidak mengetahui orang-orang yang bersekolah disini selain teman sekelasnya dan juga Ryeowook.

"Minnie perkenalkan ini namjachinguku, Kim Yesung" ucap Ryeowook mengenalkan namjachinggunya ke Sungmin.

"Kim Yesung Imnida"Yesung mengulurkan tangannya ke Sungmin. Sungmin menerima uluran tangan Yesung dan menjabatnya"Lee Sungmin Imnida" ucap Sungmin tersenyum.

Mereka pun berbincang bincang selama acara utama dilaksankan yakni kata sambutan dari direkur kampus. Setelah itu musik dansa mengalun indah didalam aula, mahasiswa dan mahasiwi mulai berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing. Termasuk Ryeowook dengan Yesung dan juga Sungmin yang berdansa dengan teman sekelasnya Jungmo. Pesta dansa dimulai dan saling bertukar pasangan.

Saat ini Sungmin sudah tidak berdansa dengan Jungmo melainkan dengan seorang namja yang memiliki mata obsidian dibalik topeng merahnya. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdebar saat menatap mata itu. Pandangannya terkunci saat maniknya bertemu dengan manik namja itu. Sama halnya dengan sang namja. Mereka saling berpandangan lama sampai akhirnya pasangan dansa harus berganti lagi dan membuat mereka memutuskan kontak mata itu.

Walaupun Sungmin berdansa dengan namja yanng lain lagi, tapi tatapannya masih melihat namja tadi. Mata itu mirip sekali dengan matanya. Apakah dia kuliah disini juga. Batin Sungmin.

Sementara itu

"Kyu apa kau mengenal yeoja itu" ucap Hyukjae pasangan dansa Kyuhyun sekarang yang sebenarnya adalah sepupu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat yeoja bertopeng pink tadi yang juga sedang melihatnya dan kemudian Kyuhyun melihat Hyukjae kembali.

"entahlah. Karna dia memakai topeng jadi aku tidak bisa mengenalinya" jawab Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

"tapi kulihat tadi tatapan kalian serius sekali seperti mengenal satu sama lain" pendapat hyukjae.

"sudah jangan dipikirkan"lanjut Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun kembali melirik yeoja tersebut mata dan wajah itu kenapa tidak asing bagiku. Siapa sebenarnya yeoja itu, inner Kyuhyun.

Setelah pesta dansa selesai Kyuhyun langsung mencari keberadan yeoja dengann topeng pink itu. Dia mencari keseluruh penjuru aula tapi tetap tidak menemukan yeoja itu.

"Chogiyo. Apa kau melihat yeoja yang menggunkan topeng pink" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Yesung.

"ada banyak yang memakai topeng pink dipesta ini" ucap Yesung. Kyuhun mengehela nafasnya. "tapi ada satu temanku yang memakai topeng warna itu" lanjut Yesung yang langsung membuat mata Kyuhyun berbinar.

"dimana dia. Aku ingin melihanya" tanya Kyuhyun cepat

"dia baru saja pulang " ucapan Yesung sukses membuat Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. Kyuhyun pun pamit dari hadapan Yesung.

Saat sudah lima lanngkah meninggalkan Yesung, Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu. Dia lupa menanyakan nama teman Yesung itu. Kyuhyun berbalik dan dia tidak melihat Yesung disana. Kyuhyun akhirnya pulang berharrap besok dia bertemu Yesung untuk menanyakan yeoja itu.

...

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal berjalan di lorong kampus menuju perpustakaan. Niatnya mencari yeoja yang membuatnya penasaran harus ditunda. Karna seorang dosen yang menyuruhnya untuk menyelsaikan tugasnya dan harus diselesaikan besok. Alhasil di pergi keperpustakaan kampus untuk mecari referensi untuk makalahnya.

Dengan wajah kesal kyuhyu memasuki perpustakaan menyusuri rak-rak buku untuk mencari buku yang diinginkannya.

Disebrang rak yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun , Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Sungmin mendaptkan buku yang dicarinya. Sungmin menarik buku itu tapi sulit sekali menariknya seperti ada yang menahanya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun mendapatkan buku yang di carinya juga menarik buku itu tapi ada yang menarik buku itu terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun yang merasa membtuhkan buku tersebut menarik buku tersebut dan terjadi acra tarik menarik disana.

Sungmin yang tidak mau mencari keributan akhirnya mengalah untuk orang disebrang sana. Terdapat celah akibat buku tersebut telah ditarik Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat seorang namja yang mengambil bukunya, namja itu tersenyum mendapatkan buku itu.

Sungmin memperhatikan namja itu "Kyuhyun" tanpa sadar kalimat itu terucapkan dengan sendirinya dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil melihat melalui celah rak buku dan mendapatkan wajah seorang yeoja yang terkejut melihatnya.

"Lee Sungmin"

To Be Continued

Akhirnya Author Comebak lagi setelah menghilang selama beberapa bulan karna kesibukan author. Ditambah lagi keyboard author yang rusak dan harus memakai alternative keyboard. Mungki cerita ini pasaran tapi semoga kalan suka. Karna author akan membuat cerita iini semenarik mungkin. Reviewnya jangan lupa ya ?


	2. Flashback

"Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun sama terkejutnya melihat Sungmin. Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin tapi Sungmin tidak ada lagi disana. Kyuhyun berlari mencari Sungmin keluar tapi tetap tidak menemumkan Sungmin.

Aku yakin sekali itu Sungmin. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini bukankah dia ada di Busan. Pantas saja saat pesta dansa aku seperti mengenal yeoja bertopeg pink itu. Jadi itu Sungmin, aku harus mencarinya. Batin Kyuhyun

Saat melihat Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya , Sungmin tersadar segera berlari keluar dari perpustakaan dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang berada disana. Bisa dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang berlari mencarinnya. Saat Kyuhyun sudah memasuki perpustakan kembali, Sungmin keluar dari persembunyiannya dan segera pergi dari sana.

Saat Sungmin memilih melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Seoul di melupakan satu hal, bahwa Kyuhyun juga berada dikota yang sama dengannya. Namja yang tidak ingin ditemuinya, yang telah menaruh luka didalam hatinya. Namja yang membuatnya meninggalkan Seoul beberapa tahun lalu.

Suatu penyesalan dihati Sungmin karna menerima tawaran dari dosen dikampusnya dulu. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi dia harus menjalani semuanya.

"mulai sekarang aku harus berhati-hati. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi" ucap Sungmin.

Semua kenangan lama kembali terbayang dipikiran Sungmin. Kenangan dimana Kyuhyun menyakitinnya, menyuruhnya menjauh dari hidupnnya setelah mereka melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

FlashBack On

Hari ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke 7 bulan. Sungmin sangat senang karna Kyuhyun begitu romantis dan juga gosip tentang Kyuhyun yang playboy itu tidak benar.

Bertepatan dengan malam minggu Kyuhyun bermain keapartemen Sungmin dengan membawa banyak sekali makanan dan juga sebuah kaset film yang akan mereka tonton.

Duduk disofa dengan Sungmin bersandar di dada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya. Sembari menonton film yang sudah dibawa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku melihat Sungmin yang bersandar didadaku aku tidak perduli dengan film yang sedang berputar dilayar. Semenjak kehadiran Sungmin aku meninggalkan kebiasaan lamaku yaitu mempermainkan banyak hati wanita. Entah mengapa aku sangat mencintai yeoja ini seperti aku mencintai ibuku sendiri. Tapi aku lebih mencintai ibukku.

Aku perhatikan lagi wajahnya mata foxy nya yang indah, hidung bangirnya, pipi chubbynya dan juga bibir shape M nya yang semerah cerry itu. Tanpa sengaja aku menunduk untuk mengggapai bibir itu. Kulihat Sungmin memejamkan mata dan aku mengkutinya memejamkan mata. Aku menempelkan bibirku dibibrnya dan sedikit melumatnya memasukkan lidahku kedalam rongga mulutnya mengabsen setiap deretan giginya.

Tidak tahu aku kerasukan setan apa, lumatan yang semulanya lembut mulai menjadi lumatan panas. Aku mendominasi bibirnya tanganku mulai memeluknya posesif menempelkan tubuh kami agar semakin menempel.

Tanganku mengelus punggungnya dengan masih melumatnya dengan ganas. Sungmin meronta dipelukanku, aku melepas pelukanku dan juga melepas ciuman kami. Sungmin segera meraup udara sebanyak banyaknnya. Aku memainkan bibirku dileher Sungmin dan meremas payudaranya. Sungmin melenguh mendapat perlakuan dariku. Mendengar lenguhan Sungmin membuat birahiku naik.

Tak kuperdulikan tv yang masih menyala memutar film yang kami tonton tadi. Aku kembali melumat bibir Sungmin dengan ganas dan menggendongnya kedalam kamar Sungmin. Dan kami melakukannya, kata saranghae tidak henti hentinya kami ucapkan. entah berapa ronde kami melakukannya dan aku selalu mengeluarkan spermaku di dalam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun POV end

...

Semua berjalan lancar seperti biasa, Sungmin membawa sebuah kotak bekal, berjalan dikoridor sekolah menuju kelas Kyuhyun.

Tapi saat sampai dipintu kelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin membatu melihat Kyuhyun yyang mencium Seohyun didepan matanya. Kotak bekal yang dibawa Sungmin terjatuh begitu saja. Sungmin menutup mulutnya, matanya berair dan turun kepipi chubbynya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ada benda terjatuh sontak melihat kebelakang dan menemukan Sungmin yang sedang menangis menatapnya. Kyuhyun menghampirinnya"kenapa kau menangis chagi"Kyuhyun menghapus air mata dipipi Sungmin.

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan menampar wajah Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi. Dasar playboy !"bentak Sungmin dengan suara serak dan jangan lupakan tatapan Sungmin yang menusuk, Kyuhyun terdiam. Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam saja Sungmin pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Seakan tersadar Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin. Sungmin pasti telah salah paham padanya. Kyuhyun berusaha menjelaskan kepada Sungmin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi Sungmin masih tidak mau mendengarkan. Kyuhyun menyerah dan membiarkan Sungmin pergi.

Sungmin POV

Sudah 5 hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah dan juga tidak bertemu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu datang keapartemenku dan aku tidak membukakan pintu untuknya. Aku sangat marah dengannya karna dia mencium Seohyun didepan mataku.

Dan selama 5 hari ini setiap aku bangun tidur kepalaku terasa pusing dan perutku mual. Aku melihat kalender yang berada diatas meja nakasku. Tanggal 25 maret, ommoo aku telah tiga minggu telat datang bulan. Apakah aku hamil. Aku segera keluar membeli alat tes kehamilan.

Aku mulai menggunakan alat itu, semoga saja aku tidak hamil. Aku menutup mataku takut untuk melihat hasilnya. Dan hasil dari alat itu tidak sesusai dengan apa yang ku harapkan. Kakiku terasa lemas tidak kuat menopang tubuhku saat alat itu menunjukkan bahwa aku positif hamil. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menelpon Kyuhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

Kyuhyun POV

Terdengar dering ponsel dari kantung celana ku. Kulihat tertera nama Sungmin disana, aku langsung menjawab panggilan itu. Apakah Sungmin memaafkanku ?

"Kyu, Bisakah kau keapartemenku sekarang" ucap Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. Aku terkejut, apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"kau kenapa min ?" tanyaku khawatir.

"cepatlah kerumahku. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ku Sungmin memutuskan panggilannya.

Aku segera keluar dari kamarku menuju kerumah Sungmin. Rasa senang menjalar dalam hatiku karna mungkin Sungmin sudah memaafkanku. Tapi rasa khawatir ini entah mengapa lebih banyak mendominasi.

Aku langsung memeluk Sungmin saat Sungmin sudah membukakan pintu apartemennya untukku. Tapi Sungmin hanya diam tidak membalas pelukanku. Aku melepas pelukankku dan menatapnya, matanya sembab.

"kenapa matammu sembab, apa kau menangis, maafkan aku soal yang kemarin kau salah paham. Aku tidak mencium Seohyun aku hanya membantu meniup mataya karna kemasukkan debu. Hanya kau yeoja yang ku cintai min. Maafkan aku ne ?"ucap Kyuhyun beruntun. Tapi Sungmin masih dam saja.

"bicaralah min. Kenapa kau diam" Kyuhyun menggoncang tubuh Sungmin. Berharap mendapakan maaf dari Sungmin.

"kyu aku hamil"

"mwo ?"ucapku terkejut.

"aku hamil kyu. AKU HAMIL anak mu" ucap Sungmin dengan intonasi tinggi. Satu kalimat Sungmin membuat seolah dunia berhenti disekitarku. Aku terduduk dilantai apartemen Sungmin "bagaimana bisa ?"

"kau harus bertanggung jawab kyu" ucap Sungmin masih berdiri dihadapanku. Tubuhnya bergetar dia menangis. Sementara aku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Aku tidak mungkin bertanggung jawab bahkan kami masih kelas 2 SMA. Sungmin tidak boleh hamil, tidak boleh.

"gugurkan" hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dari bibirku.

Kyuhyun POV end

"Gugurkan" satu kata dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terbelalak. Sungmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun agar berdiri. Menampar pipi Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras.

"Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya" ucap Sungmin marah. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"kau tidak boleh hamil min. Kita bahkan belum lulus SMA" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas. "tapi kau yang menghamiliku"

"mianhae. Tapi aku belum siap untuk menjadi ayah" setelah mengucapkan kata itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Dua hari sejak kejadian itu, Sungmin pindah ke Busan kembali kerumah orang tuanya. Bermaksud membesarkan anaknya sendiri. Sejak saat itu dia telah bertekad untuk membuang semua rasa cintannya dan juga membuang Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya.

Flashback OFF

Sejak saat itu Sungmin tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan semua rasa yang Sungmin miliki telah dia kubur jauh didalam lubuk hatinya.

Sejak pertemuan diperpustakaan itu Sungmin lebih berhati-hati agar tidak lagi bertemu Kyuhyun. Sampai sampai Sungmin memilih kuliah sore. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah sebulan ini mencari Sungmin keseluruh penjuru kampus tapi tetap tidak menemukannya.

...

Saat ini Sungmin sedang duduk ditaman kampus menunggu sahabatnya, Ryeowook. Mendengarkan musik melalui headphonenya, menikmati angin yang meniup tubuhya sembari memejamkan mata.

Merasa ada seseorang duduk disampingnnya Sungmin membua matanya. Dilihatya Ryeowook duduk dengan wajah yang kesal.

"kau kenapa ?" tanya Sungmin membuka haedphone dari teingannya. Ryeowook menatap wajah Sungmin serius. Sungmin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menatap ryewook dengan tampang mengapa dengan wajahku.

"min apa kau tahu bahwa Kyuhyun kuliah disini" perkataan Ryeowook membuat Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Saat SMA Ryeowook tau hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sangat baik. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam.

"aku tau. Kami bertemu di perpustakan sebulan lalu" kata Sungmin dingin

"lalu kenapa kau menghindarinya. Dia selalu bertanya tentang mu padaku"

"biaran saja. Aku membencinya" Ryeowook menghela nafas mendegar jawaban dingin dari Sungmin.

"mianhae. Bukan maksudkku mengungkin masa lalu. Tapi aku penasaran mengapa kalian dulu putus dan kau tiba-tiba saja ppindah ke Busan" tanya Ryeowook. Menatap wajah Sungmin ingin melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. mungkin aku memang harus menceritakan pada Ryeowook. aku sudah lelah memendam perasaan sakit ini, batin Sungmin.

"tapi jangan ceritakan masalah ini kepada orang lain"

"baiklah"

"kau ingat kenapa aku tidak masuk sekolah selama 5 hari" Sungmin memulai ceritaya. Ryeowook mengangguk mengingat saat mereka SMA duu.

"saat itu aku sedang hamil" Ryeowook terkejut sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris. Dan melanjutkan ceritanya. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya diam mendengarkan.

"aku hamil anak Kyuhyun. Tapi kyuhyyun tidak bertanggung jawab. Dia meyuruhku menggugurkan anak yang ku kandung saat itu dan pergi begitu saja. Kau tau perasaan ku saat itu sangat kecewa, sakit hati, dan sejak saat itu aku putuskan untuk tidak menemui Kyuhyun lagi dan memilih pindah ke Busan" Sungmin menatap langit.

"tapi ternyata saat perjalanan menuju keBusan aku mengalami kecelakaan"

Flashback ON

Sungmin POV

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Busan, dengan menyeret koper besar aku menunggu ditepi jalan. Ingin menyebrang menuju halte bus di depanku. Lampu hijau pun berganti warna menjadi merah tanda semua kendaraan berhenti. Kulangkahkan kaki ku menyebrangi jalan itu. Namun sebuah mobil dedngan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearhakku. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku, urasakan tubhku melayang dan membentur aspal.

"LEE SUNGMIN" seseorang memanggil namaku, aku membuka mataku dan kulihat wajah Kyuhyun sedang menatapku khwatir. Tangan ku terulur menyentuh wajahnya "saranghae" hanya satu kata itu terucap dari bibirku dan aku tidak ingat apa apa lagi.

...

TBC

Chapter 2 selesai jug. Pas chapter 3 nya naati masih flashback ya reader.

Makasih yang udah review. Ini udah lanjut . ^.^


	3. Mianhae Saranghae END

Sungmin POV

Saat sadar aku sudah berada dirumah sakit. Aku melihat disekelilingku semua keluarga ku ada disana. Tapi aku tidak menemukan kyuhyun. Ternyata yang tadi hanya mimpi. Eomma menghampiriku dengan wajah khawatir. Sementara appa menatap ku dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"lee sungmin. Siapa yang telah menghamilimu" tanya appa dengan wajah marah. Aku hanya diam tidak berani menatap appa.

"jawab LEE SUNGMIN" bentakan appa mampu membuatku menangis.

"sudahlah yeobo. Kasihan sungmin baru sadar dan kehilangan anaknya" ucapan eomma membuatku terkejut dan melepaskan pelukanya.

"'apa maksud eomma" eomma sungmin menatapnya iba.

"mianhae. Tapi dokter mengatakan bahwa anak yang kau kandung tidak bisa diselamatkan"

"apa" air mata ku keluar dengan sendirinya, eomma memelukku berusaha menenangkanku.

Flashback Off

"sejak aku keguguran pada saat itu. Aku selalu mencoba untuk bunuh diri dirumah sakit. Tapi selalu gagal karna ada seorang namja yang menggagalkannya. Aku tidak tau siapa dia. Dia selalu menanyakan kenapa aku mencoba bunuh diri. Dan aku menceritakan masalah ini kepadanya. Dan dia menyadarkanku" lanjut sungmin menatap langit mengingat perkataan sang namja

"bagaimanapun buruknya masa lalumu ingtlah masa depanmu masih suci dan menanti disana. Berbuat baiklah mulai sekarang karna yeoja yang baik pasti dipertemukan dengan namja yang baik pula. Dan juga tunjukkan kau adalah seorang yeoja yang kuat yang bisa melebihi namjachingumu yang meninggalkanmu dulu. Hanya itu yang aku ingat dari perkataannya. Dan itu yang membuatku bertahan sampai sekarang"

"jadi dimana namja itu. Apa kau berpacaran dengannya" tanya ryeowook menatap sungmin yang masih memandangi langit.

"ani. Dia sudah berada dialam yang berbeda. Aku yakin dialam sana dia sudah bertemu gadis impiannya" ucap sungmin tersenyum memandang langit. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes mengingat namja itu.

Ryeowook memeluknya"maaf aku tidak tau kalau kau menjalani hidup yang sangat berat"

Sungmin tersenyum membalas pelukan ryeowook " tidak apa-apa. Gomawo sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku".

...

Kyuhyun POV

Sebulan lebih aku selalu mencari sungmin di kampusku tapi tetap tidak menemukannya. Kenapa aku mencarinya ? karna aku ingin memperbaiki apa yang salah dan juga menanyakan tentang anak dalam kandungannya. Walaupun ini tidak adil bagi sungmin. Jujur saja sampai saat ini aku masih mencintainya.

Dan aku sangat terkejut sekaligus senang saat aku bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan. Tapi dia menghindar, mungkin dia sangat membenciku karna masa lalu.

Hari ini ku putuskan menyerah mecari sungmin, jika tuhan menghendaki pasti aku dipertemukan lagi dengan sungmin.

Tuhan ternyata memang baik, aku lihat sungmin sedang berjalan terburu-buru dikoridor kampus. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, ternyata dia menuju keperpustakaan. Aku bersembunyi di balik rak-rak buku masih sambil memperhatikannya yang mulai membuka buku. Ku rasa dia sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Aku tersenyum menatapnya, dia begitu serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

Sungmin masih sama seperti dulu, masih tetap cantik dan juga dia terlihat bahagia. Ya tuhan apakah aku harus menghancurkan kebahagiaannya karna kehadiranku lagi disisinya. Tapi apa boleh buat aku yang membuatnya menderita dan aku juga yang harus membuatnya kembali bahagia.

...

Hari ini sudah 2 bulan aku mengikuti sungmin, seperti stakler saja. Akhirya aku tau kalau sungmin pindah jam kuliah. Oh tuhan segitukah dia membenciku.

Kulihat sungmin sedang membaca di taman kampus. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Ku putuskan utuk menemuinya kali ini.

"sungmin-ah" ucapku saat sudah duduk disampingnya. Dia masih saja membaca buku, apakah dia tidak sadar ada orang disampingnya.

"Lee Sugmin" panggilku lagi kali ini sedikit kuat. Sungmin menoleh terkejut saat mendapati aku beraada disana. Tanpa berkata apa-apa dia pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku ? tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Ku tarik tangannya agar berhadapan denganku.

"apa maumu cho kyuhyun" ucap sungmn sinis menatapku dengan tatapan benci.

"kenapa kau menghindar dariku" tanyaku to the point

"apakah kita masih ada hubungan untuk bertemu satu sama lain"

"min maafkan aku" ucapku.

"aku tidak perlu kata maaf darimu. Aku benci padamu" sungmin pergi meninggalkanku setelah mengucapkan kata itu. Sejak kejadian itu aku selalu menemui sungmin dan meminta maaf namun sungmin tetap tidak memaafkanku.

Sungmin POV

Ting tong

Bel apartemenku berbunyi. "nuguseyo" tanyaku dari dalam. Aku membuka pintu dan kulihat wajah kyuhyun ada disana. Aku langsung menutup pintu apartemenku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Yah sudah sminggu ini kyuhyun selalu menemuku dan meminta maaf.

Aku benci dengannya, aku benci dia meninggalkanku saat aku membutuhkannya, aku benci karna dia aku kehilangan anakku, aku benci karna dia hidupku jadi menderita. Walaupun membencinya tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau perasaan cinta itu masih ada untuknya.

Masih ku dengar kyuhyun berteriak mengggedor pintu apartemenkku. Aku tidak memperdulikannya. Tidak lama kemudian diluar apartemenku terdengar satpam yang memarahi kyuhyun dan menyeretnya keluar.

Aku melihat dari jendela apartemenku, kyuhyun yang dipukuli oleh satpam apartemen. Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh begitu saja melihatnya seperti itu. kenapa aku menangis ?

...

Pulang kuliah aku membuka lokerku untuk menaruh barang-barang ku disana. Selembar kertas jatuh saat aku membuka pintu lokerku. Aku mengambil kertas itu setelah menutup pintu lokerku.

'aku tunggu kau ditaman belakang kampus jam 7 malam' itulah isi yang ada dikertas itu, tanpa nama pengirim. Aku melirik jamku, pukul delapan.

Aku pergi ketaman yang terletak dibelakang kampus. Entah kenapa aku pergi kesana padahal aku yakin si pengirim surat itu pasti sudah pergi karrna lelah menungguku.

Aku sampai ditaman kampus, kulihat ada seorang namja disana tapi dia membelakangiku. Aku mendekatinya, sepertinya aku mengenal namja ini. Saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya , wajah kyuhyun lah yang kulihat.

"Sungmin. Maukah kau jadi yeojachinguku" tanyannya menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar merah. Seketika aku teringat saat aku meminta kyuhyun menjadi namjachinguku waktu sma dulu. Kenapa kyuhyun memintaku menjadi yeojachingunya apakah dia mencintaiku atau hanya merasa bersalah karna masa lalu. Mungkin jawaban yanng kedua yang benar.

Tanpa menjawab aku membalikkan badanku beranjak pergi dari sana. Namun sepasang lengan memelukku dari belakang.

"minnie. Kumohon maafkan aku. Jadilah yeojachinguku lagi. Saranghae' ucapnya masih sambil memelukku. Aku terdiam kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar dibelakangku. Tak lama kurasakn bahuku basah. Apakah kyuhyun menangis ?. sedangkan aku menahan air mataku sedari tadi.

"aku tahu kau sangat membenciku. Tapi kumohon maafkan aku. Jika kau tidak mau memaafkankku. Bolehkah aku bertanya" aku masih diam tidak membalas perkataannya.

"Apakah anak kita baik-baik saja saat kau kecelakaan dulu"

Degh pertanyaan kyuhyun membuatku tersentak dan melepaskan pelukanya.

"bagaimana kau tau aku pernah kecelakaan" tanyakku menatapnya. Namun dia hanya diam

"jadi, benar kau yang aku lihat saat aku kecelakaan dulu" tanyaku lagi memastikan.

"ne. Itu benar. Saat itu aku sedang mengikutimu memastikan apakah kau baik-baik saja. Namun kulihat ada sebuah mobil melaju kearahmu. Aku tidak sempat menyelamatkanmmu. Dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja didepan mataku. Aku langsung menghampiriu dan membawammu kerumah sakit"

Mendengar penjelasan kyuhyun, air mata yanng ku tahan sedari tadi keluar begitu saja. Akku menutup mulutku. Tidak percaya dengan yang kyuhyun katakan.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak ada disana saat aku sudah sadar"

"Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu min. Aku merasa bersalah jadi aku pergi dari sana" ucap kyuhyun menatap mata sungmin.

"aku tidak percaya. Kau pembohong" aku beralari meninggalkan kyuhyun masih sambil menangis. Kyuhyun berusaha mengejarkku. Aku tidak percaya kyuhyun yang menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak percaya kata –kata nya.

"sungmin percayalah padaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap kyuhyun masih mengejarkku. Tapi aku tetap tidak perduli dan masih saja berlari.

Brakk

Sebuah suara menghentikana langkahku, aku membalikan badanku dan kulihat kyuhyun tergeletak dengan berlumuran darah. Terkejut ? tentu saja . aku menghampirinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pahakku.

"kyu. Sadarlah kyu. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh" teriakku histeris sembari menepuk pipinya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan nafas yang putus-putus dia menggaapai tanganku dan menciumnya.

"sungmin-ah Mianhae keurigo Saranghae" ucaapnya terseyum setelah itu dia tidak sadarkan diri. Orang-orang yang melihat kamipun segera memanggil ambulan.

Selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit aku terus menggenggam tangan kyuhyun.

...

3 bulan kyuhyun koma. Selama itu aku selalu menjaganya karna keluarganya sedang sibuk bekerja diluar negri. Aku meyesal telah membuat kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini.

"Kyu sadarlah. Jika kau sadar aku berjanji akan memaafkanmu kyu" ucapku menggenggam tangannya. Berharap dia segera sadar. Tapi mata itu masih saja tetap tak terbuka.

Aku menatap wajahnya . Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya mencium keningnya, tanpa sadar air mata ini menetes dan mengenai pipinya "Kyu Sarangahae" setelah mengucapkan kata itu aku mencium bibirnya.

Kurasakan tangannya bergerak didalam gengamanku, Aku melapas ciumanku. Peralahan kyuhyun membuka matanya, aku langsung memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Kyu. Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae" kyuhyun mengelus rambutku. Aku menatap kyuhyun tersenyum lega karna dia sudah sadar.

"aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu" ucapnya dengan suara lemah.

"aku sudah memaafkanmu kyu. Dan sepertinya kau berhasil membuatku mencintaimu lagi. SARANGHAE" aku menatap matanya. Kuliah dia tersenyum "Nado SARANGAHAE Lee Sungmin" .

...

Saat ini kyuhyun dan sungmin menonton TV diapartemen sungmin, persis saat mereka sma dulu.

"kau bilang anak kita keguguran saat kau kecelakaan" tanya kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan

"ne. Aku angat sedih saat itu dan hampir bunuh diri" kyuhyun menatap sungmin.

"maafkan aku. Saat kau membutuhkanku aku tidak ada disana" kyuhyun memeluk sungmin erat.

"tidak apa-apa kyu. Itu sudah berlalu"sungmin mengelus tanggan kuhyun yanng memeluknya dari belakang. Semmentara kyuhyunm ulai tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeriingai.

"kalau begitu. Mari kita membuatnya lagi" ucapkan kyuhyun membuat sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan 'aku tidak mau'. Tanpa mennghiraukan tatapan yang diberikan sungmin, kyuhyun menggendong sungmin kekamarnya.

Yah sejak kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit. Kyuhyun pergi kerumah orang tua sunggmin yang ada di busan, meminta persetujuan untuk melamar anaknya. Dan juga meminta maaf tentangn apa yang telah dlakukannya kepaada sungmin dulu. Orang tua sungmin awalnya tidak setuju tapi melihat kesungguhan kyuhyun akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya.

Dan seminggu lagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menikah setelah mereka mendapat gelar sarjana dari Universitas Inha.

END

Akhirnya selesai juga. Miaan jika akhirnya mengecewakan. Karna author lagi pusing bangget mencari ending yang romantis. Dan author putuskan endingnya seperti ini.

Untuk yang sudah review, gomawo dan saranghae. Maaf gak bisa balas review kalian satu satu.

Untuk para reader makasih sudah membaca FF author.

Sarangahae untuk kalian semua.


End file.
